


Seventeen and twenty-five

by sagawanuno



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagawanuno/pseuds/sagawanuno
Summary: Nino agreed to stay at Jean’s place.
Kudos: 3





	Seventeen and twenty-five

Jean and Nino went to bed. Nino worried about nothing, and Jean couldn’t close his eyes. Nino held him with both his hands, so Jean nuzzled to Nino’s chest. 

Nino agreed to stay at Jean’s place. They arranged themselves in Jean’s room. Jean heard Lotta turn off the light in their flat and, then, go to her bedroom. 

Jean called in whisper:

‘Nino?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Aren’t you sleeping?’

‘No, I am not. And what?’

‘Do you remember how I nearly worked out the truth about your real age?’

‘I do. We were in high school back then, right?’

‘Yeah, precisely’.

Jean and Nino were sitting on the grass under the big tree, in the school back garden. It was sunny and pleasant. Nino asked:

‘So, how old are you?’

‘Seventeen. And you?’

‘So am I’.

Jean squinted at Nino. Indeed, the glasses he wore have hidden his real age perfectly. 

‘I don’t believe it’, Jean confessed. 

‘What shall you do to expose me?’ 

‘Can I take off your glasses, please?’ 

‘Sure, you can’.

Jean moved closer to Nino and raised his hands in order to take off the glasses. Right at that moment Jean felt his heart jump with great tenderness. It was because of Nino.

Later, it occurred to Jean that he could do much more than merely take away Nino’s glasses. 

Jean looked at Nino clearly. Nino’s face was beautiful with those blue eyes, much darker than Jean’s. 

‘Well, how old am I, in your opinion?’

‘Twenty-five, maybe’, Jean supposed.

Nino surprised, but didn’t let it show. He smiled and asked:

‘Let it be, but how did I enter school?’

‘I don’t know. Guess, you were a bad student at the age of seventeen. You missed classes and didn’t do your homework’. 

‘Interesting’. 

Nino’s thoughts returned to the present moment. Jean concluded:

‘You didn’t say my supposition was wrong. It was the first hint you gave me concerning what was going on. You have been watching over Lotta and me through all these years, up to now. Thank you, Nino’. 

‘Not at all, Jean’, Nino smiled. ‘It is natural to protect the people you love, isn’t it?’

After a couple of minutes Jean said:

‘However, I still don’t know for sure how old you were back then’.

‘You are persistent. Do you really want to know?’

‘I do’. 

‘Well, I was twenty-five. Your supposition was absolutely correct’. 

‘Twenty-five, ha? That means, you are eight years older than me’. 

‘Right’, Nino kissed Jean on his forehead. 

‘I don’t know why, but it feels so good to love a person much older than myself. Guess, I feel protected’. 

Jean touched bullet scars on Nino’s back with his fingertips.


End file.
